


remember spring swaps snow for leaves

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Damsels in Distress, Drabble, Flirting, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reward at the end of Jeremy's quest is not quite the damsel he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember spring swaps snow for leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just writing these two idiots has cheered me up from earlier. Jerevin is the cure to bad days, guys. Remember that!

It was cold. Like really, _really_ cold and Gavin was getting pretty sick of it.

Of all places to have a secret base, he happened to think that an ice cavern was a completely impractical choice but it wasn't as if he was the one making decisions here. No, he was just the one with his hands tied around a wooden beam and forced to watch as his captors ate scraps of food like animals and exchanged the crudest jokes that made even him cringe. He was hardly the most politically correct mind in the kingdom and even he thought some of the exchanges he overheard were barbaric. It wasn't just jokes either - his captors made sure he overheard stories of what happened to their past captives and while he was sure that some of those were rather exaggerated, he still couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

It wasn't like he'd never been in a hostage situation before (that sort of thing happened on a sadly semi-regular basis when the knowledge that you were the nephew of the now-former king was possibly the worst kept secret in all the land) but it wasn't exactly a situation that got any easier over time either. Obviously he'd been more of a target when his uncle had still been king but back then he'd also had at least had one or two undercover guards watching him at all times. Now he was just fending for himself and while he usually did an alright job at that, he couldn't say that he was always perfect. Everybody made mistakes after all, his just happened to get him into sticky situations like this. 

His captors had mocked him, referring to him as a 'damsel in distress' and that alone had been enough to make Gavin's cheeks heat with anger and embarrassment. He certainly wasn't a damsel and he didn't like to think he was in distress either. In fact he was staying relatively calm aside from the odd jumpiness every time one of his foul-mouthed captors came too close. He was decent with a bow an arrow but he was more of a hunter than a warrior so the moment they'd had him surrounded he knew that there was no chance he would escape. Even his muddy green cloak, so useful in camouflaging him, hadn't been much help either.

Even though he wasn't nearly as valuable as he had been in the past when his secret connection to the king had actually meant something, his captors were still demanding a sizable ransom for Gavin to the point he wasn't actually sure if it would be paid. He was still in semi-regular contact with the royal palace but he had no official connection to them anymore so would they really care? Would they really want to bring that trouble upon themselves? He liked to think that Queen Lindsay wouldn't give up on him that easily but it had been months since they had last exchanged letters, perhaps she had simply moved on? She certainly had more pressing matters on her hands than the life of a lowly hunter who mostly stayed out of cities and towns. He was no real benefit to their kingdom after all.

That was why Gavin was so surprised when he heard the sounds of fighting directly outside the cavern. There was very little in the way of entertainment during his captivity and as a result he became hyper-aware of every noise and disturbance so conflict definitely did not go unnoticed, especially when the sounds were only getting closer.

Even though he knew it was foolish to allow himself to hope anything, Gavin couldn't help but get excited when he saw one of his captors barreling around the corner just to trip over his own feet and fall into a heap. Just a few seconds later he was followed by a man who was clearly a warrior: burly frame tightly strapped into leather armor that bore the badge of a family Gavin knew House Tuggey had previously had dealings with and a large ax being masterfully spun around his hand. Barely a few seconds later and the ax was lodged in the twitching body of the captor.

Gavin honestly wasn't quite sure what to say. He had just begun to convince himself that nobody was coming to rescue him and here was some stranger having freshly slain the men who had sought to gain a profit from his capture. It was all a bit overwhelming to tell the truth but that was nothing compared to the shiver that went down his spine when the warrior looked up and met his eye. 

"You're the captive?" he asked in a deep voice, a slight frown pulling on his lips.

"Did the fact I'm tied up give it away?" Gavin answered sarcastically before he was able to stop himself. He'd always had something of an unreliable tongue and it had gotten him into trouble more than once. It was something he definitely needed to work on, especially when he was in such a precarious position already.

The warrior just snorted."You know I can leave you here, right?" he fired back. Gavin just pouted. "Besides, you're not really what I was expecting."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gavin squawked. 

"Well, I got told there was a damsel in distress that needed my help," the warrior said casually, still not making a move to free Gavin from his captivity. He was perched oh so casually against his ax that it was almost infuriating. Would it really hurt him to help a fella out and untie him already? "You're... not very damsel-y."

"I'm not in distress either!" The warrior just raised his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I'm in a  _little_ bit of distress. Can you help me out here?"

"I dunno, it looks like you've got the situation handled there, princess." The warrior had the cockiest grin on his face that it made Gavin want to scream but he knew that was the whole point. The guy was just playing with him and he was falling right into it.

" _Please!_ " Gavin all but snapped, earning a hearty laugh out of his savior. Finally the guy got up and stalked over, lifting his ax to cut away the rope bonds with one quick cut. Gavin let out a yelp of alarm but the guy somehow managed to miss slicing his hands open which was certainly a pleasant surprise. "Thank you," he hissed, finally pushing himself back up to his feet for the first time in days. It was only then that he noticed that he was at least a head taller than the warrior. Slimmer and weaker, sure, but definitely taller. "You'd fit into my pocket! An adorable pocket warrior!" he squeaked before he could even stop himself.

The warrior just glared at him. "I won't hesitate to tie you back up," he seethed. 

"Please don't do that."

Gavin wished that he didn't notice just how impressive the man's biceps looked when he folded his arms across his chest but _holy shit_. He'd been deprived of handsome men for months now. It felt like a real shock to the system for one to appear so out of the blue. "Don't call me short then." There was a menacing tone to his voice and that combined with the warrior's previously displayed fighting skills made a clear message that Gavin shouldn't piss him off any more than he already had. Then again that was a lesson he'd struggled to learn for years. It was how he got into these situations in the first place. 

"Roger that."

"It's Jeremy, actually."

Gavin just frowned. "What's a Jeremy?"

"Me. I'm a Jeremy."

" _Oh!_ Silly me." There was a blush coloring Gavin's cheeks now and wow, when had that happened? Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he grabbed the taller male by the arm and all but dragged him out of the ice cavern to where his steed was waiting for him. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the palace," he grunted as he mounted the horse. He reached down and offered a hand down for Gavin. He received a flirtatious smile in response as the man accepted his hand and climbed up on the house behind him. 

"Sounds lovely. I needed a holiday anyway." Gavin hadn't been back to the palace since his uncle had died and honestly the thought of seeing his childhood friends again was certainly a rather pleasant one. Would it bring unwanted attention to him and the rumors that had surrounded him for years, especially concerning his connection to the former royal family? Of course. He wasn't really worrying about that though. Anything would be better than staying stuck in this wintery hell.

"Oh my god," Jeremy muttered to himself, shaking his head. "You are the most annoying damsel in distress I've ever rescued."

Gavin just beamed. "Bet I'm still the prettiest."

There was a slight pause before Jeremy spoke again. "Yeah, I'll give you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please start writing more Jerevin, people! I need more of them in my life!


End file.
